


Duty

by Dellessa



Series: Prompt Party Replies [71]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>48. Prime; Optimus/Smokescreen - Fingering</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duty

Smokescreen’s armor jittered, and he closed his optics unable to believe that he was....where he was. Optimus rubbed against his panel insistently, making Smokescreen’s vents hitch and his spark clench. 

This wasn’t happening. Couldn't be happening. It couldn't be! His panel snapped open with a loud snick.

“Beautiful,” Optimus pronounced in that grave tone of his. “I am honoured that you let me fulfill my duty, Smokescreen. A Prime should take care of his people’s needs.” He traced a slow circle around the rim. “I am also pleased.” 

Smokescreen’s fans roared, and his hips jutted up. He dripped lubricant, smearing it across Optimus’ thoughts as he moved against the larger bot. “Please,” he whined, wiggling again as it trying to encourage Optimus’ fingers to press in and spread him wide. “I need---I need---” 

“I know,” Prime purred, and slowly pressed one, large finger inside.


End file.
